


Eliot Spencer, Team Cook

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: 5+1 Things, Community: comment_fic, Community: hc_bingo, Cooking, Gen, Hurt_Comfort_Bingo_2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/350065.html?thread=61526641#t61526641">Leverage, Eliot or Eliot/any, five times he cooked for the crew, or various members of the crew, and one time they cooked for him,"</a> for comment_fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> hc_bingo: hunger / starvation

During "The Food Festival Job," the team needed someone to make some appetizers for a fictional restaurant, Harlin's. While the rest of the team would be working the front of the house for the festival, Eliot would actually make the appetizers in the back of the house. Eliot wasn't surprised when some of the other cooks working for other restaurants started attacking him in the back. It only meant he had to be careful fighting them. Eliot fought the muscle in the back, ducking hot ovens and wet spots in the preparation area. 

He managed to get the appetizers out.


	2. Two

Hardison's found of his junk food. As a prank, Eliot decided to swap out some of his junk food for health food. He made protein smoothies, making sure to add as much green vegetables as he could in the smoothies for the color. Hardison's candies and chips were swapped out with nuts and pita chips and prepared pastas were stored in his fridge.

After a job, Eliot and Hardison went back to Hardison's place. Hardison fired up _Call of Duty 3._ As soon as he went to the kichen, he saw the health food.

"Seriously, man?" Hardison said.

Eliot chuckled.


	3. Three

Nate was having a rough time one night. He didn't tell the team what was bothering him. Not even Sophie could read what was wrong with Nate. She tried to comfort him, but Nate waved her away. He tried to find solace in drinking a bottle of whiskey. Not surprisingly, he was miserable. 

Eliot decided to make chicken noodle soup for Nate. After he made it, he put it in a storage container, sensing Nate didn't want to be bothered. He left the soup at Nate's place, knocked on the door and walked away.

He hoped Nate would get it.


	4. Four

During "The Infomercial Job," Sophie needed someone to prepare on-camera meals to sucker the mark into giving the team's fake product, the "Chill Grill," a distribution deal with the mark's fake company. All the food was made in advance at Eliot's home. Grilled chicken, grilled fish, grilled sandwiches—if the food could be grilled, Eliot grilled it and then packed it for the fake infomercial. 

The hardest part of the job wasn't interacting with Sophie during the infomercial in front of a live audience. It was making sure the cold food was swapped out to fool that same live audience.


	5. Five

Parker peered over Eliot as he was cooking something. 

"What are you making, Eliot?"

"Beef stew."

"Are you cooking a cow in that pot? How are you doing that?"

"No, Parker. I'm cooking a cow that's already dead. I'm using the tough pieces of a cow and cooking them slowly in a pot to make stew."

"Sounds gross. Can I try it?"

"You can try it once I'm done." 

Parker ended up watching Eliot make beef stew.

"This is good, Eliot," she said after trying the stew. "Am I going to turn into a cow now?"

"No, Parker. You're human."


	6. + One

Eliot got an illness. He couldn't hold down anything in his stomach. By the time he got out of the hospital, he was hungry. 

Hardison and Parker decided to make tomato soup for Eliot. They found a recipe online. Despite following it, making the soup was a disaster. 

Tomato paste went flying all over Eliot's kitchen and Parker kept adding spices (cinnamon, garam marsala, nutmeg) to the soup. They did come up with a finished product. 

"For all the times you made food for us, brah," Hardison said. "Thanks again."

Eliot tasted the soup. He spat it out.

"Dammit, Hardison!"


End file.
